


splicers

by tamerumono



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, also. lack is indonesian in this for context for last name, and theyr not mine theyr my friends swanky ocs, im just tired and think lacktwo deserves the world, so pogchampion yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerumono/pseuds/tamerumono
Summary: The phone he got only the other day lied on his lap, the only light and sound in the silent dark of the closet. It would’ve been a normal occurrence, of course, if he hadn’t not told anyone his new number, except for White, and the number being unknown. He wouldn’t call himself an easily spooked person, but the combination of the scenario and the recent events left him with more than enough reason to be scared.Finally his curiosity overcame his fear, and he clicked the accept call button.---Lack's day is changed immediately by a call from an older acquaintance
Relationships: Handsome | Looker &; Lack-two | Blake, whattt thats not been a used tag man
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	splicers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despotcito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/despotcito/gifts).



Lack’s phone was ringing, with the cheery default tone that gave Lack a splitting headache. 

The phone he got only the other day lied on his lap, the only light and sound in the silent dark of the closet. It would’ve been a normal occurrence, of course, if he hadn’t not told anyone his new number, except for White, and the number being unknown. He wouldn’t call himself an easily spooked person, but the combination of the scenario and the recent events left him with more than enough reason to be scared.

Finally his curiosity overcame his fear, and he clicked the accept call button.

“Is this Lack-two?” came an all too familiar voice. 

Lack hissed. “Looker.” was all he said, fighting back the urge to press end call.

“Meet me at the Unovan coffee shop you like, the one where you met the nice business girl?”  
“The coffee shop where I met White.” Lack tapped his hands in an agitated manner. “Alright, why. Spill.” 

“I have,” The audio paused, and whether it was on Looker or the terrible connection the storage closet had, Lack couldn’t tell. “Important information you might find interesting.” 

* * *

Two hours later, Lack sat at his table, waiting for Looker to arrive. The place was hilariously empty. _Looker must’ve booked it out or something,_ he thought, slightly amused.

The man stumbled through the door, dressed in his familiar coat, and accompanied by his Croagunk as usual.

“Hello,” Lack nodded at his ex-coworker. 

Looker shook his head as a greeting. “You came for the information I presume?”

Lack snorted. “Of course, what else is there waiting for me with you, a renewed invitation to Interpol? You want me to unresign? Lack resigned, that’s it.”

Looker looked confused, trying to decipher what the boy just said, but ultimately gave up. “Lack? You go by that now.” 

“A nickname my friends gave me. In addition to many others.” He laughed a little to himself recalling their antics.

“Ah,” Looker said, nodding happily. “So you’ve been socializing more?”  
Lack nodded. Saying ‘friends’ was still such an odd feeling, having not talked to a kid normally in 12 years does that to you, but X, Whi, White, Black, Y, Leo and Hugh had all proven to be extremely nice to him, more than the officers in Interpol, save Blue or Silver or Looker, had ever been. He paused his laughing to realize the reason why he came.

“If I may apologetically cut the small talk,” he said, not meaning it at all. “Why did you ask me here again?”

Looker rummaged through his bag, and reached out with something in his hands. He slapped a photo on the coffee table between them.

Lack just stared at the couple in the photo, the. The man had the distinct bangs that Lack was always teased over by Hugh, and brown eyes of the same color as Lack, albeit warmer in a more truthful way than Lack could ever recall having. The woman had a tight bun of chestnut hair, a face with striking red eyes that seemed to be breaking thoughtful stoicism for a smile for the moment. They held a small child with short hair of the man’s style and the woman’s hair color and stared into the camera with innocent eyes that Lack could barely comprehend in his own eyes anymore.

Through tears he hadn’t noticed and a choked voice he struggled a single sentence to the man sitting before him.

“Who are- No, who _were_ they.”

“Rachel and Grey Hitam,” Looker said forlornly. “Former friends of mine. Died in an accident involving Genesect, which they studied. And _DNA splicers_.”

Lack choked. “My parents were the people who MADE the splicers? The ones I was found with?”

Looker nodded. “Colress. Colress killed them. They flung you away with the splicers to keep both things safe.”

Lack didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “I was thrown out of a window by my parents who sequentially died. I can’t even begin with this.

Looker hesitated, before saying. “Would you like to know more, Lack,” he asked awkwardly. “If you do. Next week, same time, same place, I’m open.”

Lack stared at the photo, their smiles haunting him, begging him for something. Once again, for the second time that day, his curiosity over came his fear.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> hitam family fandom how we feelin[breaks down sobbing  
> ALSO the funky parent ocs belong to my friend despotcito ily king theyr so good  
> also sorry its short too i cant write long things lmao i just think lacktwo is goode!!! hes a little man and he deserves everything!!!


End file.
